Peacock
by SpottedTrousers
Summary: Klaine songs 'Peacock' by Katy Perry to eachother one-shot


**okay so I was thinking of how Blaine sings Katy Perry songs, then I thought of the song 'Peacock' then my mind went to Klaine... soo... yeah one-shot**

* * *

**-Blaine-**

There we were, Kurt and I, in the car driving to my house to hang out, we were pretty close to the house. Tonight felt like something more would happen I really don't know though, there was some sort of tension in the atmosphere. It was a little too quiet in the car so I turned on the radio. I recognized the beat as the song started.

_"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock_" I started singing as we were finally at my home and we walked out of the car into the house. Kurt looked over at me smiling and slightly blushing.  
"_Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock __I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock __Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock_" we were inside heading into my room. I closed the door and when I turned around I saw Kurt sitting on the bed.

"_Word on the street, you got something to show me Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery I'm intrigued for a peek, heard it's fascinating __Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_" Kurt sang to me as I came closer and grabbed his shirt to force him on his feet.

"_Words up your sleeve, such a tease, wanna see the show __In 3D, a movie, heard it's beautiful Be the judge and my girls gonna take a vote __Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_" I took off Kurt's jacket and threw it aside.

_"I want the jaw dropping eye popping, head turning, body shocking Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping amazing Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh" _We sang in harmony.

_"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath" _I sang as I danced around Kurt._  
_

_"Peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock __I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, I wanna see your" _Our voices mixed perfectly.

_"Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk Make me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss Need some goose, take it loose, come on take a shot Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath" _Kurt is being so sexy right now,his voice, his body. I am so turned on by him.

_"I want the jaw dropping eye popping, head turning, body shocking Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping amazing Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh" _I started unbuttoning my shirt as I finished the verse.

_"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath" _Kurt is definitely being provocative.

_"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath" _I started to take off Kurt's scarf then his shirt. My pants slowly tighter as I progressed to revealing Kurt's bare torso.

_"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock" _I started to notice a bulge in Kurt's pants as we sang._  
_

_"Oh my God, no exaggeration Boy, all this time was worth the waiting I just shed a tear I am so unprepared"_ I took my shirt all the way off.

_"You've got the finest architecture End of the rainbow looking treasure Such a sight to see And it's all for me" _Kurt slightly rubbed against me as he finished those words.

_"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff" _I went up to Kurt and did a little dance directly next to him._  
_

_"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath" _Kurt did a dance of his own right next to me like I did to him.

_"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock Wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock Wanna see your- Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath" _Kurt and I were now facing each other and catching our breath.

Both of us looked over to the bed and quickly jumped in.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! see-ya Klainers! I'm off to bed now.**


End file.
